


Palabras

by Kyra_Theurge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Theurge/pseuds/Kyra_Theurge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco es feliz, mientras escucha la voz de Hermione a su lado. Luego sus palabras desaparecen y todo cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por el [Fest de Regalos ](http://kyra-theurge.livejournal.com/7005.html)  
> para Lily_Austen.
> 
> Me los has puesto muy difícil guapa, pero espero que te guste. Nunca había escrito un Dramione y fue un gran desafío.

**Palabras**

  
Draco esta sentado, escuchando la risa de Hermione. Su voz le parece dulce y no puede evitar suspirar, lleno de felicidad. Hay paz, los días han pasado y el Señor Oscuro se ha ido.   
  
Y sobretodo, tiene a Hermione a su lado.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un gesto, una palabra, un movimiento. Todas y cada una de estas cosas pueden cambiar una historia.   
En su caso, lo habían hecho. Un movimiento, una palabra y un gesto. Todo se había invertido y lo habían acercado a esa chica, la sangre sucia, primero, Granger después. Y Hermione últimamente.  
  
Todo había comenzado en la escuela. Un insulto no lanzado, una mueca despectiva no realizada, un hechizo no formulado. Y ella lo recordó, todo lo que él había hecho y lo que había dejado de hacer. Y un día, un par años después de terminada aquella maldita guerra, ella le había hablado por primera vez. Una frase primero, una pequeña interacción después. Conversaciones de pasillo y luego conversaciones fuera del trabajo.  
  
Conversaciones donde fueron descubriendo cosas uno del otro. Hablaban del tiempo y de la sociedad mágica. De Hogwarts y de la guerra y de como fue todo antes, en los tiempos en que aún podían jugar a ser niños. Hablaron de dos chicos, una salvando a la escuela, el otro fastidiando a sus compañeros de grado. Hablaron del dinero y de lugares de vacaciones. Hablaron de sus padres y del hecho de ser hijos únicos. Hablaron de Pociones y de Transformaciones y de maestros favoritos.   
  
Conversaron en cafeterías y restaurantes. En heladerías, en la cafetería de su trabajo, en un bar. Conversaron sobre la gente a su alrededor, sobre sus amigos. Conversaron en la casa de él y en la de ella. Conversaron antes de la cena, durante ella y después de ella.   
  
Hablaron en su dormitorio, donde las palabras no suelen existir y el lenguaje del cuerpo dice muchas cosas. Y habló el silencio de su piel y los jadeos y los suspiros contenidos. Y hablaron después de ello sus mentes,en la profundidad de la oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
Y Draco se preguntó si no había alguna conversación pendiente y se dio cuenta de que nunca habían hablado de amor.  
  
Cuando se lo comentó a Hermione, ella le contestó que siempre habían hablado de ello...

                   -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Draco esta sentado, escuchando la voz de Hermione. Esa voz, de la que se ha enamorado y con la que han construido una relación a base de conversaciones. No todo ha sido fácil, obviamente.  
  
Cuando ellos hablan, pueden llegar a discutir sus puntos. Hay veces en que ha sido favorable y en otras en que no, pero eso no importa. Lo que de verdad le importa a Draco es que ella esta allí, y su voz sigue sonando, un punto de apoyo a la realidad. Y Draco no sabe que podría pasar si la pierde, si pierde esa voz que suena a cordura, a lógica, a algo completamente racional, a algo correcto.   
  
Draco no sabe que hacer si pierde la voz de su sabelotodo, la voz del tono correcto, de la respuesta precisa. Porque si la pierde, no sabe que podría pasar.  
  
Draco esta sentado, escuchando la voz de Hermione. Se oye cada vez más lejana y Draco intenta captarla con todas sus fuerzas, retener su intensidad, el tono justo del timbre de su voz, la cadencia de sus palabras.

Tal vez sea porque se duerme, su cerebro no logra procesar las últimas palabras que ellas le dice. Draco espera recordarlo para cuando despierte, porque tiene la sensación de que Hermione no estará allí para repetirselas.

  
                     -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco esta sentado, en un rincón. El cuello le duele, porque se ha dormido esperando a su madre. Oye la voz de Hermione Granger en algún punto de la estancia. Oye también a Potter y Weasley por allí también. Se concentra en la voz de Granger, medida, tranquila, suave.   
  
Acaba de despertar de ese sueño, en el que esta con ella. Se pregunta si ese futuro, si esa vida, hubiese sido posible alguna vez. No lo sabe, y el pecho aprieta cuando la ve pasar a lo lejos, su mano tomada por Weasley, quien se nota que ignora la mitad de lo que ella le dice.   
  
Se pregunta si podría haberla amado alguna vez, el sueño presente, el sonido de su voz colandose en sus recuerdos, acoplandose a esa fantasía que ha tenido. Quién sabe, dice, tocando sus labios, pensando en que nunca ha hablado con ella y lo más probable es que nunca lo haga.   
  
Su madre llega por él, delgada y pálida. Preocupada toma su mano. " _¿Estas bien?_ ", susurra y Draco aciente, incapaz dejar salir una sola palabra. No quiere gastar su débil voz aún, la guarda para la hora de defenderse.

Su madre lo arrastra con ella a la sala donde van a juzgar a su familia. Draco mira a su alrededor y localiza a Hermione en lo alto, rodeada de sus amigos. Lejos de él y ese sueño donde por una vez la amo. Lejos de su vida y lejos de toda la mierda que cae sobre él ahora. Y cuando el juez le pregunta por los sucesos ocurridos y le da el permiso para hablar, Draco suspira y se permite olvidar ese sueño que se ha colado en su mente como un espejismo, las palabras de Hermione agarradas a su memoria para no morir.  
  
Y entonces comienza a hablar.


End file.
